Starting Over
by Let's write baby
Summary: This is some what like twilight. It has some stuff in it thats also in Twilight. I have to say it's pretty good. Lucy is described like Alice and Ryan is described like Edward. Please read it and review. Thank you:
1. Goodbye

"Why are we moving?!" I was overwhelmed when I said those words, I never thought I would have to say them again. It scared me, I was tired of moving all the time!

"Lucy, I'm getting transferred again," my dad Charlie said to me.

"I don't understand. I thought that we were going to stay in Broken Arrow until I graduated! This is so sick! I hate moving!" I said those words with so much hate and anger in my voice that I made my parents flinch. I don't normally talk to them like that. I finally got the courage to ask my parents the question that was hunting my mind since they told me we were…..I couldn't even think the word. "Where are moving to?"

"Malibu, California." My mom, Leah, told me.

"Why?!" Before they could answer I was already running up the stairs, to my room. I was so angry and sad that I didn't want to know why. _Malibu! What was my dads boss thinking! California?! _I started to cry when my mom walked into my room. I was so mad I didn't feel like looking at her!

"Lucy?" My mom said.

"What is it _Mother?_" I still didn't look up at her.

"Hon, I know that you don't want to move, but this will be the last time we move. I promise. Also, I don't see why you are worrying. It's going to be so simple for you to make friends! Your gorgous, nice, outgoing!" I can't believe she's promising _again!_ Also, It will be hard to make friends. I'm not what you considered prep.

"Thats what you said about moving to Oklahoma.'I promise.' I can't believe you had the nerve to say that! Again!" My voice cracked as I said those last words. Why was she even talking to me? It's not like she can cheer me up. Right now I can pretty much say that I hate my parents. Not that I would tell them that because I really do love them. "Mom, can you leave." that wasn't a question.

"Fine. You have school tomorrow anyway." Once she left I cried myself to sleep. My alarm clock went off at 6:00 like it normally does. I took my shower like I always do, dried and straightened my hair, clipped in the extesions, put on my favorite skinny jeans, sky eats airplane shirt, and my favorite white flats, and glasses. When I was done, I looked in the mirror,_ There's no way i'll fit into California._ Im pale skinned, black hair thats choppy and poofs at the top of my head with blue highlights. I'm 5.2, and pretty decent size for my age, 15. I'm to pale to tan, I'm whiter than snow! Seriously! I'll just burn to a crisp. All of a sudden I heard a horn honk, _Crap! Ashley! she's going to be pissed. How long has she benn out there?_ I rushed down stairs, still to angry to tell my parents bye. When I got in the car Ashley said something that I didn't relieze when I was looking in the mirror.

"Dang! how much sleep did you get last night? Your eyes are freakin red and bloodshot!" She said surprised, I really wish that I put on makeup this morning. I was to sad to think about it.

"Ashley, I need to tell you something, I'm not sure how you'll take it." I stuttered on the last word.

"Okay? what is it?" she asked nervously.

"Well...ummm...lets see. Do you remember my, well, previous life?"

"Um, yeah. What about it?"

"I'm moving again. My dad got transferred to Malibu, California." I started to sob on the last sentence.

"What?! But they promised! They can't do this to you! It's freaking wrong!" she said, starting to break into sobs, like me.

"I know! I hate it when they promise!" I started to cry now.

"What am I going to do?! I'm going to lose my best friend and now I'm going to be the only skater on the Varsity Cheer Squad!" She started to cry with me. Her mascare and eyeliner started to smear down her face. I was suddenly glad that I didn't put anything on my face this morning. It would be a mess at school.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's my parents fault, not mine."

"When are you moving?"

"I'm not sure." We were at the school now. "We need to try and stop crying now, really really try." I said trying to make my voice sound even. That was impossible.

"Okay let us first re-do our makeup. We look hideous." She tried to laugh but it came out in a bigger sob. She handed me her eyeliner and mascre. Probably to try and hide our red eyes. We finished with our makeup. It took everything in me to try and stop crying. _How am I going to break this to Ryan and Matt?_ We walked into the building. I saw Matt and Ryan walking toward us with bright smiles on their faces. We couldn't help but smile to, they were just to gorgeous. Ryan had beautiful natural black hair and gorgeous green eyes, he wore my favorite shirt. Guns N Roses. Matt well he looked alot like ryan but not as tall and he had black hair with brown eyes.

"Hey LuLu, How have you been? I've missed you so much!" When Ryan said that, he pulled me into a big hug, then sat me done and kissed my forehead. _He really knows how to make a girl feel better._ He shook me when I didn't answer. That's when Ashley started to cry again. Matt asked her what was the matter and all she did was look at me. That's when I started to cry to. Ryan pulled me into his arms and asked me what was the matter.

"I'm moving Ryan. To California." I nearly cracked on every word.

"No! You can't! You can't leave me! I can barely be away from you for a week, how will I be able to live if your gone forever! I love you Lucy!" That's when Ryan started to cry too. I never seen him cry before. My heart broke even more when I saw him cry and when he finnally said that he loved me. I couldn't bare this! _Do my parents not releize what their doing to me and my friends?! I'm sure they do!_

"I love you too, Ryan." All of a sudden the bell rang. Ashley and Matt went to their class. Even though it was just me and him in the hallway, he still bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Lets ditch, I want to spend more time with you before you move." We ran out the school doors, hopped in his car and drove off.

"Wow! Ryan you really now how to make a girl feel better! So what took you so long to finnally tell me you love me?" I was glad that we were alone for me to be able to ask that. That's when Ryan stopped at a dead end and got out of his car, and looked me straight in the eye and grabbed my hands in his. My hands felt so small in his.

"When I was away, for that whole week in Pennsylvania, the only thing i could think about was you. That's when I releized that I loved you. Its hard for me to be away from you." We were walking onto a trail now. It was so peaceful, I forgot all about moving when I was with Ryan and in these woods. We kept walking until we got to a little meadow. It was full of tulips and roses and all different sorts of flowers, it smelt very sweet. I looked up and saw that Ryan was staring at me. "What?" I asked a little confused.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your so beautiful and I don't want you to move. I want to be with you forever." He blushed as he said the last line.

"I do too." That's when it happened. He took my face in his hands and leaned in closer, then his lips covered mine. They were so soft and gentle. He realesed me and looked into my eyes he said something but I was to mesmerized to make out what he said. Then he leaned in again and we melt into our second kiss. His hands slid down my arms and wrapped securley around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as I did that I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. That's when reality hit me. I started to cry. He stopped kissing me.

"What's wrong?" He asked with so much concern.

"I'm just sad because I'm going to have to leave you soon. I don't want this to end!" I started to fall to my knees but he caught me, _He's so strong!_

"I know, but it doesn't have to be so soon, we have all day to be together!" He trapped a tear that I must have missed when I wipped my cheeks.

"Yes, I know we have all day, but this will probably be the only time I'll be able to spend this much time with you!" My voice kept cracking, it was so embaressing!

"Let's forget about you moving. Let's forget that we might get grounded for ditching school! The only thing we need to worry about is you, me and this magical meadow."

"Okay." He started to kiss me again, but I still couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. He lifted me up where my feet were no longer touching the ground,_ I wonder how much more taller he is than me. Probably a foot! _I'm not for sure how long Ryan and I were in the meadow, teasing each other, laughing , and best of all...kissing. Kissing Ryan was so magical. Our bodies were like two puzzle pieces that finnally found their match. I was aware that it was dark out and that I had to leave. I didn't want to leave him! I pulled away from his face. "We need to go."

"No! We don't have to! Not right yet!" He was pleading with his adorable puppy eyes.

"My parents will be wondering where I am." I didn't want to leave. It was like Ryan was my happy place.

"Okay, I'll take you home, but at least let me pick you up for school tomorrow." I agreed. I rode on his back all the way to his car. He sat me done gently into the seat, gave me quick peck and went over to the drivers side. We pulled up in my drive way. I wasn't ready to get out. I was very much thankful that I was small enough to cross the seat and sit in his lap. I kissed him. He pulled back gently.

"Mmmmm...I love you." That was all he said. We sat like that forever just staring in each others eyes. It got to the point where I had to get out of the car before my parents came looking for me. I kissed him good bye one last soft deep kiss. Then I said that I loved him then ran inside my house. My parents were sitting on the couch waiting for my return, I guess.

"Finnally! Your home!" My mom yelled nearly exploding with relief. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to tell you the truth. I got to school, saw Ryan and Matt told them the news. Ryan got really sad and asked me to ditch school with him so we could spend all day with each other before we..._moved,_"-I twitched when I said that-"Mom, he loves me and I love him. I don't want to leave!" I nealy started to cry when I said that. "When are we moving?"

"Tomorrow, at 8:00." She told me solemnly.

"What?! We haven't even finished packing!" I yelled every single one of those words.

"All we packed was your clothes and stuff that's necessary. We are moving into a newly refurbished house. Furntiure and everything is already there."

"What's wrong with our furniture, actualy what's wrong with this house?!" After that I stormed upstairs, slammed my door shut, and called Ryan, Ashley, and Matt. They were all going to ditch school tomorrow to come and say goodbye to me. I cried myself to sleep. I was awoken by something hitting my window. I really didn't feel like getting up to see what was going on, until I heard someone say my name. I got up and looked at my window. There was Ryan. I opened my window and told him that I would be down in a second.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Not that I cared, I was just so happy to see him. I didn't wait for him to answer. I wrapped my arems around his neck and lefted up so I could press my lips to his.

I went back inside after I made out with Ryan again. Got about 2 more hours of sleep until my mom woke me up at 6. I guess she packed my alarm clock. I got up, did my normal routine. Threw on some dark gray bermudas and my A Skylit Drive shirt. I went down stairs saw Ryan, Ashlie, and Matt. They all three came running to hug me bye. All of us were crying now, especially Ashley. Ashley and Matt backed off of me and it was just Ryan and me. This is just to sad, I don't want to say goodbye to him! I didn't care that my parents were watching Ryan and me. He pulled me in a tight hug and crushed his lips against mine. My parents interrupted us telling me that we had to go. My parents had to litterally Pull me off of Ryan, but I finnally let go. I got in the car and drove off to the airport. My glasses started to fog up in the car.


	2. Malibu, California

We arrived at the airport. I saw alot of other familys there. I highly dought they were here for the same reason I was. We went through airport security. I hated it. What if I had something in my bags that were really personal! We found our sitting area or whatever it's called.

"Flight to Malibu California is now boarding." The inercome lady came on and anouced that. _Well, here it goes. I hate starting over!_ I got on the airplane. My parents and I got seperated on the plane. I got first class, they got coach. I looked through the curtain into coach. There was my mom sitting between to angry tourists and my dad was sitting between to big fat guys that were sweating buckets and yelling and laughing at each other across my dad._ Well, They deserved it! They ruined my life!_ When I was waiting for everyone else to get on the plane, I noticed that someone came into first class. I didn't really care at first until a deep male voice, that was a little hoarse, said excuse me. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw my favorite band, All Time Low. Well Alex and Jack.

"Do you mind if we sit next to you?" The lead singer and guitarist, Alex, and the his best friend also a gutarist, Jack, was standing right there!

"Ugh... Sure." I said still looking down. It was them! I about started to scream! They are even hotter in person!

"Haha, thanks." I looked up when they said that. Their eyes got really wide when I did. Ha, I get that reaction alot, if your not used to me. I'm not scary looking. I don't want to sound conceded, but I am fairly pretty. People would tell me I'm like the vampires from _Twilight_, but I age and have my nose pierced, monroe, and lip. They both sat down next to me, Alex on one side, Jack on the other. I about melted. They could see that. "So what's your name?" One of them asked that, I wasn't sure which.

"Ummm...L-L-L-ucy." I stuttered, it was so embaressing.

"Haha. So Lucy, are you visiting Malibu."

"Well, no. I'm moving." I was trying to fight back the sobs, one ended up escaping at the end.

"Why are you moving?" Alex asked me that. I told them the whole story, tears coming down every once in awhile. They would catch the tears when one would fall, nearly making me melt completley out of my seat. They were really good listeners.

"So, I'm guessing you pretty much hate your parents right now, right?" Jack asked, I couldn't help but laugh when he asked that.

"Haha, pretty much, but I do love them, just not right now." We started to laugh. After a while I started to forget about moving and leaving all my friends. We talked until the flight attendant annouced our landing.

"Hey, if you want to hang out, call us. We won't be on tour for another year." They gave me their numbers and I gave them mine. Wow! I think i might actualy like living in California. I just made two friends! That are famous!

"Okay, I will most definatley call you!" They both got really big smiles on their faces. We were walking off the plane now, still talking and laughing.

"Well, we got to go find the rest of our band. I guess we will see you sometime." They both gave me a hug bye. When they left I couldn't help but dance in a little circle. I didn't care that people were looking at me weird. I was happy for the first time, it seemed like it was forever since I was able to laugh like that when it really was about 3 days. I spotted my parents, they both looked like they were about to explode!

"Well, you look happy Lucy. Finnally warming up to the idea of moving?" My dad asked surprised.

"Well, I made two friends on the plane." I said with a huge smile spread scross my face.

"What's their names? I would like to meet them." My mom asked.

"Alex and Jack. They are from the band All Time Low!" I said that with so much excitment, my mouth started to hurt from smiling so big.

"Well that's good at least you made some friends." We went to the luggage exchange, I was hoping to find Alex and Jack. They weren't there. They probably already got their luggage. We walked out of the airport. I just reliezed, we don't have a car.

"Ugh, dad. We don't have a car."

"That's where we are going now. We are renting a car until we find one to buy. Yor mom and I decided to let you pick out our rental car, since we already ruined your life."

"Thanks dad. I just forgot about you two ruining my life. Thanks again for bringing it up."

"Sorry." We got to the car rental place, thank goodness it was just across the street, It was so hot! We got to the counter. I picked out the most amazing car and the most expensive, I did that because I'm still pissed at them. The car was a red BMW.

"Did you have to pick the most expensive one, Lucy." My parents asked.

"Hey, you said any car that _I_ wanted." I said with a smug smile. They couldn't argue with that. They did say it. I got in the car, It still smelled new. I had to admit, Malibu was pretty.

"Lucy, You are going to love you room." My mom told me a little happy. We pulled up into the drive way of my new house. It was big, nice, and it was right on the beach.

"You can go ahead and go inside and look at your room, we'll get your bags." I opened the door to my new house. It was really nice. The living room had a long white coach with a-looked like-24 inch, plasma screen tv. On one side of the wall was a big window that looked at to the beach, it was beautiful. The kitchen was opened up to the living room. The counters were an off white marble, it had a bar on the counter with leather and iron stoles. By the living room was a hallway, there was a bathroom, and the master bedroom. _Well my room is not down here. _I went back to the living room. I spotted another hallway. There was only one door in that hallway. I opened it and was blown away! The room was huge and absolutely amazing! Some of the walls were blue and the others were black. The bed was tall with a white iron frame, the comforter was black with white polka dots. Instead of a window there was french doors that lead out to a little deck with an opening. Right by the window were some stairs that were swirly. I went up them and found a room with two fender guitars, one white, the other red, beside the guitars was the hugest, nicest amp I have ever seen. Next to that stage, was a black desk with a flat screen computer on it. On the other wall was a long black leather couch. The only downer about this room was that it was a plain white.

"So do you like your room, Lucy?" My mom was "upstairs" with me.

"Are you kidding me! It's absolutely amazing! Thanks mom!" I ran across the room and gave her a hug.

"Haha, so is your father and I forgiven?" She asked laughing.

"Almost." I said laughing.

" Would we be fully forgiven if we let you draw and paint all over these walls. All this white is giving me a headache."

"Seriously! You are more than almost forgiven! Not quite all the way, but you almost are."

"Well, your bags are in your room. When your done unpacking we will go get some paint at Lowes or something." She left out of my "rooms". I went down the stairs, saw my bags and started to unpack. My closet was huge! i was thankful that I had enough clothes to fill it up. I finished. I was about to go tell my mom until I heard someone playing on a guitar. I went threw the doors in my room, onto the deck to see if I could see where that music was coming from. I looked to my right and saw I guy on his little deck playing on his guitar. He was scene, I could tell that he didn't have to many friends by the way he was playing. He had black hair with blonde under his bangs like I have blue under mine. He was really stylish and by his style I could tell he was gay. He looked up adn saw me, his eyes got really wide. Again, the same reaction that I had with Alex and Jack on the plane. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ugh... Do you like it?" He hesitated.

"Yeah, it's really good. Did you write it?"

"Yeah, I don't have alot of friends, so I spend most of my time writing music. What's your name?"

"Lucy, yours?"

"Trey. So you just moved here. From where?"

"Oklahoma."

"That's amazing. Do you play in instruments?"

"I play the guitar too. Of course I can't write music."

"What kind of guitar do you have?"

"Well, I now have a Fender, they came with the house, I guess." I said with a smug smile.

"That's cool maybe we could play together. What grade will you be going into?" That's an odd question, hasn't school started yet?

"Um, 10th. Has school not start yet?"

"Sweetness. I'm going into 11th, and no school has not started yet." Wow! we have already been 2 weeks in school in OK.

"Well I got to go. I have to go get some paint with my mom. I'll see you around. What's your number?" He gave me his number and I told him I would call him later. I went inside saw my mom and told her I was done.

"What took you so long, hon?" I told her that I made a new friend next door and we were talking for awhile and stuff.

"Well, at least you made another friend. See moving here wasn't so hard." Not that you know of. We got in the car and drove until we found a Home Depot. I got really bright colors pink, green, orange, yellow, purple. I also got my two favorite colors blue and black, that's probably why I love my room so much. We got home and our new neighbors were over talking with my dad. My dad and the other dad looked like they've been friends forever. On the other end was Trey and his mom.

"Hey, Trey!" I called out to him, he looked up and got a big smile across his face.

"Oh, hey Lucy. What are you doing?"

"I'm about to go paint the upstairs. Do you want to help?"

"Sure." We grabbed all the paint and headed to my room.

"Wow! your room is so cool, and your going to paint on these walls?!"

"Oh no! We are painting my upstairs." We went up the swirly stairs, and into that room.

"Wow! Thank goodness we are painting this, it's already giving me a headache." We moved all the furniture and layed some newspaper down. We opened all the cans of paint.

"Um, don't you have paint brushes?"

"No. We are going to use our hands." I said with a big smile spread across my face.

"Sweet! This is going to be amazing!" We stuck our hands in the paint and got started. We drew all over the walls, just alot of random stuff. It was so much fun. Trey and I talked about alot of different stuff, he is gay. We have alot in common. It's kind of weird but Trey reminds me aolt of Ashlie, that kind of made me sad, but I'm kind of over it. Not that I'm going to replace her. We put our hand prints on part of the wall with our names by them.

"Okay, I think we are done. Wow! I no longer have a headache!" I accedantaly rubbed my hand acroos my forehead and got paint all over my face. We started to crack up! "I think we need to go wash our hands." I said still laughing.

"Haha, good idea!" Trey agreed. We went out of my room and to the kitchen. My parents and his parents were still talking. "You kids have fun?" My dad asked.

"Yes sir." Trey answered. He is very polite. We got to the sink and washed our hands. Trey wipped all the paint off of my face. _At least he's gay. Wait! What am I thinking?! I love Ryan! Ryan Clark! And Trey is gay! It doesn't matter that he's hot!_

"Uh...Lucy? Are you alright? Are you crying?" I have forgotten that anyone was there when I was thinking about Ryan. So i quickly dried up the tears and answered him.

"Yes and no. it was probably j-j-just the paint." I stampered over the words. They sounded like lies. Which they were. I could tell Trey could hear the false note in my words, but he didnt question them like anyone else would have."So what do want to do know, since we pretty much painted that whole room?"

"Well, it's still light outside. Lets go walk on the beach. The sand is really soft." Trey suggested with a big grin on his face.

"Sure. Mom? Dad? Is that okay?" I already knew that they would let me, but I was just going to ask just to make sure they didn't need my help with anything.

"Go ahead. Have fun." My parents agreed. I didn't bother to put on shoes, I wanted to feel the sand between my toes. We walked out on the beach, there were 2 people surfing, alot of people in bathing suits-ha, well duh-and alot of the girls were in the most skimpiest bikini's. Trey started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know what your thinking. Alot of the girls our age are like that. They like to think that they're twenty-one." Trey statted.

"Those girls are our age?!" Wow, They actualy did look twenty-one! It's hard to believe that they are in fact sophmores and juniors!

"Yeah, they are mostly sophmores. I don't see why girls do that. Try and look older than they really are, I mean." Mostly sophmores? Wow. Ha, well I know why they do it. Guys.

"Haha, well i know why they do that. They want to impress guys. I think it's stupid. I mean, the guy should like you for you personality, not how slutty you can look." Wow, I can't believe had to explain that to a gay guy! Oh, well. He knows know.

"Yeah, I guess I could pretty much guess that." We walked up to two lounge chairs, and sat down. Well, I have to admit, the guys that live here are hot! Trey and I were talking and stuff, again, about random stuff. The two people that were surfing stopped and came up onto the beach right in front of Trey and me. Wow, one of them had shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, a great tan, and-dare I say-body. The other was slightly taller, maybe by an inch, he was pretty much the same but had brownish redish hair, and wasn't the big with musceles. Actualy, most guys here have the same body and tan but still look different. It's weird. The guys started to run up toward Trey and I. I quickly looked down.

"Hey, Trey! Meet a new friend?" I didn't look up to see who it was. His voice was some what attractive. It sounded like he was friends with Trey. Friends, not boyfriend.

"Ha ha. Well, I guess, yes. This is Lucy. She just moved here from Oklahoma." Trey told the surfer guys. One of the guys started to sit in the same lounge chair as me. I finnaly looked up, it was the guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Wow, he is gorgous, but to clean cut for me. When I looked up both of the guys eyes got really wide. That isn't such a surprise to me, like I said, I get that reaction alot.

"Ugh... Hi." The blonde dude sitting next to me stuttered. "I'm... Um... Tye." He hesitated.

"Haha, hi! I'm Lucy. I just moved here from Oklahoma." I said, trying not to, show my best smile. I didn't want to make him lose his words more than he already did.

"Hey Lucy. I'm Nathan." The brown haired guy said while he was sitting down on Trey's lounge chair thingy. Well, actualy his hair is more brownish black and has a red tint. He has blue eyes.

"What grade would you be going into?" Tye asked with alot of enthusiasm. I could tell that he was hoping to get classes with me.

"Tenth." I said with a sheepish smile. Both of their faces lit up. I'm guessing that the are going into to tenth too. "What about you?"

"TENTH!" Both boys yelled and nearly jumped out of their swimtrunks. I looked at Trey and mouthed to him, _What the heck?_ he mouthed back, _I guess, they think your hot._ Alrighty then.I'll go with that.


End file.
